12 ƒlαṡh ƒïсṡ øƒ сhɾïṡτṃαṡ
by invisiblemirage
Summary: Twelve short stories featuring various characters and one POTC version of "T'was the Night Before Christmas." A little Christmas challenge I gave myself. :)


A/N: I challenged myself to write short Christmas-centered POTC flash fictions on Instagram for the twelve days leading up to Christmas this year. I thought it might be fun to post them here as well. :) Instagram only has so much room, so it was a fun challenge, although I often found myself adding the last bits in the comments section :D Slightly AU or not, I really enjoyed it. There is a link to the masterpost in my bio if you'd like to see the images that go with the stories. : )

Hope you had a merry Christmas and have a happy new year!

X

"Christmas?" Syrena repeated, her sunset colored tail flicking gently in the water to keep her afloat. She climbed out of the pool a bit more, crossing her arms over the rocks. "Whatever do you mean by Christmas?" She had heard of it, of course, as mermaids spoke nearly every language ever created. But hearing it fall from Philip's lips, she realized she didn't know very much about it at all.

"Christmas is the time we celebrate the birth of our Savior," Philip explained. "We exchange gifts and show more love and kindness to eachother. You see, when Jesus came to save our souls from eternal separation from God, he did not come as a king, but as a little child in a manger."  
Syrena wrinkled her brow. "If he was to save you, why did he not come in the most powerful form of all?"  
Philip only smiled. "Ah, but he did," he promised. "He wanted to experience life as we do so we know we have someone we can truly relate to. It is a beautiful thing, our God and King giving up all of his riches to live as one of us."  
Syrena nodded, but Philip detected sadness in her features. "What's wrong?"  
"I have been told... Mermaids do not have souls."  
"Do you have a spirit, Syrena? Do you not show kindness, compassion, and mercy?" Philip took her hand in his own. "You reflect traits of our Maker. Even if you did not, you still are a living being, loved by him all the same. Of course you have a soul."  
Syrena's smile began to glow as a warmth grew inside her. She smiled up at her missionary, thankful for his kind acceptance, and somehow, she knew he was right.  
"Merry Christmas, Philip."  
"Merry Christmas, Syrena."

X

"Just because you have a sack full of goodies, a hat, a reindeer- where did you find that thing, anyway? and a bit of a beard does NOT make you the man in the myth, Gibbs."

Gibbs rolled his eyes, his patience wearing thin. "Mock me all you want, Jack, but we both know something strange has been goin' on here lately. Has it not?"

"Aye," Jack admitted. "Things do seem a bit... cheerier, as of late."  
"It's Christmas, the time for miracles!" Gibbs exclaimed, adjusting the heavy bag on his shoulder. "And I do believe we've got one ready for us."  
That brought Jack's interest out. Lowering his previously waving hands, he arched a brow. "What say you?"  
Gibbs only grinned, lowering his big brown bag and opening it wide. "Look what the real Santa brought us this year."  
Jack's eyes grew wide. Inside were ships upon ships- a whole fleet of them, ripe for the taking and all his. He slapped his first mate on the back in congratulations. "Well done, Mister Gibbs! I'm sorry I ever doubted you."  
"If I'm not mistaken," Gibbs began to rifle through the glass bottles, each containing another vessel. "He told me to tell you there's something special in here for you."  
Jack peered over the edge, trying to peek, only to have Gibbs push him back for trying to ruin the surprise. A wily smile crossed the old sailor's face when he found the bottle he was looking for. "Now, if this doesn't prove I've been telling the truth, I don't know what will." Into Jack's waiting grip he placed a bottle with very special contents- Jack's own ship, the Black Pearl. Soarrow's heart nearly burst with joy at seeing his beloved ship again, even in miniature form.  
"Thank you, Gibbs," he breathed. "And ... help." He added, still unable to admit that Gibbs might be right, and sometimes the mythical Santa Claus might actually visit fearsome pirates who somehow were good enough to get his notice. Or, as the case may be, liked to return things that were unlawfully stolen from the other. In that case, Jack decided he had better check his gold once his ship was huge again. "And how do we restore her to her former glory?"  
Gibbs gave Jack the look that meant trouble was ahead. "He didn't make it all easy."

X

"Might I have a moment?"

Elizabeth nodded, following Captain Norrington as he walked to a more private area of the ship. She liked him well enough, she supposed, but lately it seemed like he might be more interested in her in ways she was not interested in him. He met her eyes, and began to speak, composed as always.  
"I understand your father is giving the Governor's Ball this year, as always." When he saw her nod, he continued. "Christmas is a lovely, festive time for such a thing. Will you be going?"  
"Yes, of course." Elizabeth's new dress was almost ready for the occasion. She found her father liked to bribe her with new clothes in certain situations- going to the Governor's Christmas Ball when she would rather be reading about piracy was one of them. She read not nearly as much about it as she had as a child, but every now and then, the stories still called to her.  
Captain Norrington's voice brought her back to the present. "Would you consider saving me a dance, or two?"  
Elizabeth's heart sank. Not because she didn't care about the Captain- he was a fine man. She once again found her heart wishing it was the blacksmith Will Turner in that fine suit, asking her questions like these. She couldn't help but love him, even after all of this time.  
"Something wrong?" Norrington asked, and Elizabeth realized she had been silent for far too long.  
"Yes, I would love to." She answered simply, smiling to show she meant it. It would be a pleasant night, albeit a less than exciting one. But, that wasn't Captain Norrington's fault, as much as it was her own longing to be dancing with the partner who already had her heart, one who wouldn't be invited because of something as stupid as social status.  
Visibly happy, Norrington told her he would be looking forward to the event. As he walked away, he felt the small box in his pocket against his skin. Absentmindedly, he ran a hand over it, thinking of the ring inside. Maybe the Governor's Christmas Ball would be the time. However, he was about to be promoted to Commodore, if all went well. Elizabeth was worthy of so much more than he was at the moment. "Yes," he decided. "I'll ask her to be my wife after I make Commodore."

X

"William!" Jack summoned Will over with a quick wave of his hand. "I realize we are enemies more often than we are friends, but in light of the holiday season, and Christmas being a week out, well, I got you a little something." Jack smiled, holding out a nice sized box in front of him. "Go on, open it."

"That's very kind of you, Jack, but I didn't get you anything." Will replied, taking the box from Jack. It had a good weight for its size, and he couldn't help but wonder what the pirate had done. The wicked smile across Jack's features was both raising Will's suspicions and cut short by a jerk of Jack's head.  
"Watch it, mate!"  
"That's not me!"Will protested. He eyed Sparrow, certain if the issue. "You've wrapped yourself in your gift. Your hair's stuck."  
Jack smiled wryly. "Merry Christmas, aye?" He muttered, yanking himself free. "Well, what are you waiting for?"  
Will opened the rather alluring box. It was done up nicely, considering who had wrapped it. Probably Gibbs, he mused, thinking Jack likely wouldn't do his own wrapping. The paper came off, and the box opened, revealing a very old bottle of rum.  
"Only the finest for you!" Jack chewed a fingernail. "Err- almost the finest. Taste it."  
Somewhat loathing what he was about to do, Will reluctantly obliged. He opened the bottle, raising it to his lips...  
And promptly spat out the foul liquid as it burned his throat. The pirates around him laughed as Will wiped his mouth. "That's vile!" He complained. "How can you stand the stuff?"  
"It's an acquired taste." Jack replied. "But if you aren't going to drink it, allow me to take it off your hands." Without waiting for an answer, Jack relieved Will of the bottle. Will rolled his eyes, then laughed a bit to himself. "Ah, well," he sighed. "It's the thought that counts."

X

"We wasn't stealin' em! We was relocatin' them, to make it easier to load them up into the ship after the festivities!"

Elizabeth barely suppressed the roll of her eyes. "Put them down," she demanded, reaching for her sword. "Those don't belong to you, and I'm fairly certain you've already opened the ones that do."  
Pintel and Ragetti exchanged looks. "What do you mean?"  
Elizabeth hesitated a moment, confused. "You didn't think no one got you a Christmas present, did you?"  
"Well... No." Ragetti mumbled. "We don't really have any friends outside of eachother. Him bein' my uncle and all. We're obligated to eachother. Not anyone is obligated to us, though."  
Elizabeth softened. "Look at the tag on the red one," she pointed. "What do you see?"  
Ragetti squinted, trying to make out the scrawled lettering. "Um..."  
"Let me." Pintel growled. "You know you can't read."  
"Do I get credit for tryin'?" He grinned.  
"Only with the Bible, and pretending to read the Bible is a lie- we've been over this." By then, Pintel had noticed. The names on the lox were his own, and Ragetti's. It was signed, 'Poppet.'  
"You got us a gift?" He asked, his voice softer than Wlizabeth had ever heard it.  
"Two." She replied. "But I don't know what you've done with the other."  
Pintel swallowed, touched by her kindness. Gruffly, he cleared his throat, straightening up. "Well, you know what they say..." he said. "Take what you can, give nothing back! Why have one when you can have them all?" With that, he and Ragetti bolted across the jungle, laughing as the left. Elizabeth shouted after them, but they did not even look back. "I've had it! I've had it with you wobbly legged, rum soaked, PIRATES!" Grabbing her sword, she bolted after them, ready to rescue the gifts and get those two goons to do the right thing for once in their miserable lives- all in the Christmas spirit, of course.

X

"Last Christmas, I gave you my heart... And I'm so grateful you've kept it safe ever since."

"Will." Elizabeth breathed. She carried the Dead Man's Chest close to her as she stood in the shallows with Will. He had written to her long ago asking her to have the chest ready when he visited. It was the only way he could fully feel the love they shared, since ripping out his heart had rendered him nearly, well, heartless. "Can you come home? Just for a bit?"  
He smiled sadly, knowing she already knew the answer. "I'd give anything to," he said.  
"I'll flood the place for you!" Elizabeth promised. "Every inch of it, underwater. But maybe I could go with you instead."  
"You'd drown," Will reached out, gently caressing her face. He missed her so much. "We have our little sneak aways. I'll take what we can get. Only nine years left. Try to remember that."  
Elizabeth tried to wipe away her tear before Will could see it. "I miss you."  
"I miss you, too. You'll come to my ship in a month, and I'll come to your shores the one after. We have a way to manage." Even with his heart nearby, Will still felt hollow. It just wasn't enough. He caught her in his arms, holding her close as he kissed her deeply. "All I want for Christmas is you." He whispered, returning for another kiss.  
"And I you," she replied, the bittersweet moment not lost on her. "I love you, forever and always."  
"You will always have my heart."  
"That's just mean." Elizabeth stammered, but she was trying to repress a laugh. "Come to the cave in the cove. I've done it up for Christmas. We still have a few hours before the tide takes it away." Hand in hand, they walked towards their secret little cave, the Dead Man's Chest safe between them, each enjoying the pocket of happiness they had in that moment.

X

"Elizabeth! What happened?" Gibbs asked as he approached the fallen boy and the young girl. Elizabeth immediately stepped far away from Will. Gibbs didn't miss the little blush spreading on young Miss Swann's face. "I'll ask again. What happened?"

"I don't know," Elizabeth answered. "He was fine one minute, and unconscious the next!"  
"Hmm." Gibbs stepped forward to investigate. "The boy's pulse is fine... You didn't let him near the drinks, did you?" Gibbs knew full well the party drinks were spiked as sailors often did. There was an option for the children and the so inclined- plain water. Gibbs himself had a nice cup full of 'punch.' He took a sip as he waited for Elizabeth's reply.  
"No, sir." She said straight faced. "He's had nothing to drink all evening."  
Gibbs relaxed. "Fetch the boy some water, then. He'll want it when he wakes. Thing's probably dehydrated."  
Elizabeth did so, but Gibbs couldn't help but see her giggle as she ran away. When she returned, he waited until she set the water down, and he asked her one last time. "Y'know, dehydration in a lad this young can be a serious thing." He began. "It can lead to shrivelin' of the bones and wrinkly skin. Worst of all, a dried out tongue. Tis a good thing we caught it in time, else this boy might not be able to speak ever again. Can yeh tell me anything else about what happened?"  
He was pleased to see his tactic was working. Fear spread across the tiny child's face. "That can't happen, can it?"  
"Oh, of course it can. Happened to a lad I once knew. Now, well, let's just say he's running with a whole new crowd these days."  
"ITHAPPENEDUNDERTHEMISTLETOE!" Elizabeth burst out. "I'm sorry!"  
Gibbs chuckled, not sure if he had heard right. "What?"  
"We were under the mistletoe and I kissed him and he fell." Elizabeth said, all in a rush. "Do you think it was because he was dehydrated?"  
Gibbs shook his head, laughter on his lips. "Oh, lass, I think young William will be just fine." He said. "Just go easy on the boy, would ya? No more mistletoe until you're older." Gibbs stood up, catching sight of a nice woman. Since they were in port, enjoying a Christmas party, they were allowed to bring woman they had met aboard, hence the mistletoe in the first place. He had some mistletoe plans himself. After he left, Elizabeth reached for Will's hand, giving it a squeeze. "I'm watching over you, Will." She promised. Her breath caught as his eyes fluttered. He woke up, and his smile was everything.

X

"We shall have a magnificent Christmas party, and you're all invited!"

"Jack?" Ana Maria stepped forward, her eyes shocked. She told her crew to wait for her order. "Did you do all of this?"  
"Aye," Jack smiled, his eyes twinkling. "That I did. Now, go fill up with rum and enjoy yourself, love."  
She eyed him suspiciously, arching a brow. "Why?"  
Jack looked hurt. "Can't a man be filled with spirit this time of year? Please, drink up, and be merry. It's a time of celebration of something or other. Enjoy."  
Ana Maria rolled her eyes lightly, but she grinned. She motioned for her crew to enjoy themselves. "All right, Jack." She conceded. "But if this is a trick-"  
"No trick." He replied. "But you might want to look up." She did, and she met his eyes with a cold glare while he smirked.  
"No." She shook her head, walking away. "No mistletoe kisses, Jack."  
Sparrow looked after her with disappointment after she turned him down. He rather cared for the fiery woman, even if he could never really show it. She was a storm in skin, beautiful, wildly smart, and an excellent sailor. As fate would have it, the tide never did seem to turn their way. Perhaps that was for the best.  
Jack watched as the crew dined on the food in the Tortugan tavern, drinking to their hearts content. Jack himself indulged a bit, feeling sorry for the poor sap who would get stuck with the bill. After several hours of partying, the guests were properly drunk, much to Sparrow's satisfaction. He watched Ana Maria, every inch a perfect captain, entertain her crew with stories of her adventures. Jack joined in once or twice as they retold some they had experienced together. With certain details left out, and others exaggerated, it was the perfect storytelling moment. As the guests began diving into the gifts Jack had left under the tree, he slipped out quietly.  
Gibbs waited for him, a skeleton crew in hand. They had taken the Jolly Mon while Jack had distracted her captain. "Excellent work, Mister Gibbs." Jack said, admiring his new ship. "Now, let us set sail and find that measly, black hearted, mutinous first mate of mine." Jack took his place at the helm, ready to hunt Barbossa. "Merry Christmas to me."

X

Once upon a time, there was a legend about hearing mermaids sing on Christmas Eve. It was the one day a year a sailor could pass by without the song meaning certain death, and only because the magic of Christmas was stronger than that of the mermaid's song. Sailing before the stroke of midnight meant survival, but only after dark. Sailing after the strike but before dawn held the same power, but only as long as one stayed a little farther out to sea. For even the mermaids could not combat the magic of Christmas. Yet, there was one among them who wished to know more.

Her sisters seemed irritated at the Christmas tradition of peace, that try as they might, their enchanting voices just couldn't break the spell. A young mermaid, names Syrena, was always grateful for that. It was the one night of the year she was safe. She would not be forced to hunt, or to kill. She especially hated that task. She could sense men's hearts and their intentions. It was easier when it was a bad man, one who meant to hurt and kill others. But when the good sailors came, Syrena tried to busy herself elsewhere. Still, she breathed a sigh of relief. For Christmas Eve had come again; there would be no death tonight.  
Their leader, Tamara, never liked that about Syrena. She wondered if her sister was fit to swim with them at all. But Syrena had a voice lovelier than most, and so Tamara was reluctant to exile her.  
Syrena knew her time wore thin. She had a feeling she wouldn't be in Whitecap Bay forever. As the moon climbed higher and the stars blinked their encouragement, she made a wish. She desired to know more about the magic of Christmas and all of its ways, and she hoped that it was a time of peace for all earth, not just for the sea.  
Syrena stared up at the sky as a small figure crossed, something so fast she would have missed it if her eyesight hadn't been so flawless. Yet there it was- and she could have sworn it was a tiny sleigh with eight small creatures leading it, and a trail of magic following in its wake. She saw the sparkles fall, landing on and around her. Syrena knew then someday, things would be different. At least, for her.

X

When Barbossa washed up on a lone island, he burned the trees down in order to attract a ship. Claiming to be an honest preacher, he did whatever it took to find Carina. As he scoured the seas, he was grateful no one called upon his rather limited knowledge of the Bible- in fact, he knew nothing at all. But calling himself a preacher got him farther than calling himself a pirate.

It was safe to say Carina was not expecting him when they reunited. Her shock was matched only by his relief at finally finding her. They spent a bit of time getting to know eachother, and when Christmas came around, Barbossa wanted to do something very special to make up for all of the ones they had spent apart.  
Carina had become the owner of the Queen Anne's Revenge. Barbossa's men were thrilled to have him back, and happily filled his every request, no matter how strange it seemed. As Christmas drew closer, Carina sensed the crew was keeping something from her. Try as she might, she could not get even the stupid ones to budge. Frustrated, she went inland to visit Henry, not to return until Christmas morning.  
And return Christmas morning she did, with a gift in hand for Barbossa. The sun had not yet rose, but the Revenge was alight with well placed candles. Decorations glittered in the flicker of the light, and a tree towered high by the doors to the Captain's cabin. Her eyes wide, in childlike joy, Carina took a moment to admire all the work her father had put in.  
"Do you like it?"  
She turned, and Barbossa was right there. "It's beautiful." She breathed.  
"It's for you." Barbossa handed her a wrapped package. "Merry Christmas, Carina."  
Her heart warmed, Carina leaned forward and wrapped her father in a massive hug. "You didn't have to," she said.  
"I know," he smiled. "I wanted to."

X

'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the Pearl

Not a drinker was sipping, not even a captain;  
The stockings were hung by the hammocks with care,  
In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there;  
The crew were nestled all snug in their beds,  
While visions of wenches danced in their heads;  
And the good rum by Jack's bed, and him in his cap,  
Had just turned in for a long winter's nap,  
When out in the sky there arose such a clatter,  
Jack sprang from the bed to see what was the matter.  
Away to the window he flew like a flash,  
To look out the aft side, he made quite a dash.  
The moon on the breast of the now quiet sea  
Gave the lustre of snowiness to objects below,  
When, what to Jack's wondering eyes should appear,  
But a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer,  
With a little old driver, so lively and quick,  
Jack knew in a moment it must be St. Nick.  
More rapid than the East India Company, his coursers they came,  
And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name;  
"Now, DASHER! now, DANCER! now, PRANCER and VIXEN!  
On, COMET! on CUPID! on, DONNER and BLITZEN!  
To the top of the deck! Up the main mast!  
Now dash away! dash away! dash away all!"  
As huge waves that before the wild hurricane fly,  
When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky,  
So up to the top deck, the coursers they flew,  
With the sleigh full of gifts, and St. Nicholas too.  
And then, in a twinkling, Jack heard up too  
The prancing and pawing of each little hop.  
As Jack drew his sword, and was turning around,  
Into his quarters St. Nicholas came with a bound.  
He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,  
And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot;  
A bundle of presents he had flung on his back,  
And he looked like Gibbs just opening his pack.  
His eyes - how they twinkled! his dimples how merry!  
His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!  
His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,  
And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow;  
The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,  
And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath;  
He had a broad face and a little round belly,  
That shook, when he laughed like a bowlful of jelly.

He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,  
And Jack laughed when he saw him, in spite of himself;  
A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,  
Soon let him know he had nothing to dread;

He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,  
And filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk,  
And snapping his fingers aside of his nose,  
And giving a nod, back outside he goes;

He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,  
And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.  
But Jack heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight,  
"HAPPY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD-NIGHT!"

X

Christmas morning came early. Even Jack couldn't contain his excitement. He snuck out to see the massive pile of presents under the hug tree. Everyone was here- and there was a gift for all. Barbossa, Carina, Ana Maria. Henry, Will, Elizabeth. Scarlet, Giselle, Tia Dalma and Davy Jones. Pintel, Ragetti, and even the dog with the keys. Teague and Norrington, and even Philip and Syrena waited in the Christmas glow. Not a soul was missing, impossible as it seemed. Even Angelica and Governor Swann had somehow made it to the festivities. Ana Maria gave Jack a warm smile, and something in his heart stirred. He met her under the mistletoe, holding her close.

The wily crew opened gifts together for what seemed like hours. Drinking and eating cheerily, they savored the beauty of Christmas morning and managed to share kindness with eachother. The Christmas magic was real, the joy filling the room. And even Jack sat back content, and said with a grin, "Merry Christmas to all, and to all, lots of rum."


End file.
